A night to remember
by innocentstar
Summary: Okay so...Sadie has been every fantisizing about Ben Harrison and about their night at the upcoming prom. However, there is there is a slight problem seeing as Sadie has no date and Ben hasn't asked her...yet. With stylish Margaret help ben take the hint? Will Sadie ever find the right dress? And what the hell is Hal doing at the Prom!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to naturally Sadie including characters and story plots.

He looked at me from the otherside of the hallway, his blond hair gorgeously tousled and holding an expensive looking camera in one hand. Our eyes met. His blue eyes bore into my brown ones. His soft pink lips lips formed my name and his sweet capturing voice lured me into him. "Sadie," he said, seductively. "Sadie, Sadie, Sadie….Sadie," after a few moments, that illusive voice of his was remarkably sounding a lot like Margerets.

"Sadie, stop daydreaming and help me pick out a dress for the Prom already! Gosh, it's in two weeks and I've barely prepared. Speaking of preparing…." Margeret let her eyes take the elevator from my head to my toes and back to my head again. "Girl, you need to get an outfit too. Come on Sadie, think about it," she said. "The mystical lights, dancing with Ben under the night sky near a still pool of blue water. Geez, its like a flashback from 'She's all that'..." Margaret fantasised, waving her hand up in the air and painting a picture of the scene she was describing.

"Um…Margaret, sorry to 'burst your bubble', but the Prom is being held at the Brookly Hall." She looked at me quizzically. "Meaning….there is no moon. Possibly lights…but no moon," I informed Margaret. Her happiness faded away and it was replaced with an icy cold stare.

"Okay look, you are not going to ditch me again like you did at the last school dance. Don't you DARE give me the 'It's not my thing' or the 'I can't dance' excuse. We are finding you a dress and a date in time for the Prom. Come on, we're in year 12 now. Don't tell me that you seriously haven't thought about going to the Prom with Ben," Margaret said, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"I…uh…um….well….," I stuttered

"Right, well that settles it. We're going shopping tonight," Margaret said and then she turned on her heel, whipping her soft straight hair in my face, before stalking down the corridor to her next class. I turned and faced the birght green locker that covered the hallway and leaned my self into one for support. This was going to be one hell of a day!

**Yeah, yeah I know it's a bit short. Okay, REALLY short but I was thinking that I would keep the suspense running a little. Reveiw if you please and Ill try and get a another chapter up as soon as possible. **


	2. Chapter 2 Shock Horror!

"Okay, well the blue certainly matches your eyes and complements you skin tone…." the clerk told me. I just stood there, smiled at looked at her aimlessly. This kind of language was inferior to me. Just at that moment, my saviour came running into the ever lovely store. Margaret. She took one look at the dress, stopped in her tracks and shook her head. "Nuh uh. I am not being seen with you in THAT…" she said, her nose wrinkling up in digust.

"Um….Margaret…" I said quietly, eyeing the now pale and stunned clerk standing near the mirror. Margaret turned and gasped.

"H..ii…" she stuttered. "The dress is just….too…..too….Good! I mean it would totally make Sadie look better than me and that is just….just …..PREPOSTUROUS!" she finished, redfaced and nervous. She was now reaching the point of spontaneous combustion. I just stood and glanced from Margaret to the clerk then to Margaret and then back to the clerk. The clerk slowly forced her face to smile.

"That's quite a statement young lady. I do agree that the dress would make….Sadie…..look much superior to _you_.," she said with a taunting smile before walking away with her heels tapping on the reflective, shiny linoleum floor.

"Witch….," Margaret muttered as she turned back to the colourful rack behind her. She looked at my expression (now one of utter shock and disappointment) and shrugged. "What? It's not my fault if all her stock is like totally OF THE RACK!" she reasoned, pulling apart the clothes and examining them each separately. I sighed, shook my head and then continued to assess myself in the mirror.

"You know Margaret, maybe I'm not destined to find the perfect dress. Like adult dragonflies are destined to only last three months. Like bears are destined to hibernate in winter. I mean, don't you think that if there really was a 'perfect' dress waiting for me out there, I would have found it by now?" I sighed and started to walk back into the tiny green changing cubicle.

"Red? Margaret? What are you guys doing here?" a familiar voice said from across the store.

I cringed when my mind registered who that voice belonged to. Of course, his special nickname for me would have made that clearer faster. I slowly turned to face him. Ben looked as gorgeous as ever, worthy enough to make me stutter. But, he was one of my closest friends so that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

"Ben? Ummm….this is a female clothes shop. Shouldn't we be asking why you're here?" I asked, staring as he weaved his way through the countless racks and stands that blocked his path to us. He stopped right in front of me. His eyes travelling down my body.

"Uh….Um…..what? Sorry….." he said nervously, wringing his hand near his stomach. I could notice the tinge of a blush escaping through his cheeks. I smirked.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here. Smug. Boy?" I asked, making sure that I enunciated every word for his benefit seeing the nervous look in his eyes.

"Oh…..I…uh….I needed to get something for….uh….my mum," he said. "It's her birthday," he explained. I nodded. "By the way, you look…amazing!"

"Um….thanks I guess…." I said , looking awkwardly at him and then at the ground. "Hey, are you going to the school Prom? " I shot a question at him, wanting to break the silence between us.

"Um…yeah," he said with a shrug of his strong, broad shoulders.

"Got a date yet?" I asked nervously, pointing my fingers at him like the wiggles and nervously laughing. The question was really only for my benefit to see if I still had a chance.

"Yeah….Arden said she would go with me," he said, slowly looking up through his long shaggy fringe to see my reaction. It took all my strength to keep the grin plastered on my face. I was hoping he wouldn't notice my pain seeing as how a smile is impossible to fake because your eyes won't co-operate and all. I mean, I was in total distress. Arden? Of all the girls in year 12 at R.B. Bennet High, he still decided on Arden. I could already imagine it. Him and Arden, dancing in the middle of a garden filled with mystical lights, under the starry night sky near a pool filled with clear blue water. Then they would lean their heads in and slowly close their eyes…..and….they….would…"Sadie! You still with me here?" A voice said. I was pulled out of my daydream by Ben, looking at me weirdly. I mean, who wouldn't? Seeing as I was standing their in the middle of a shop wearing something ridiculous and having a stupid grin plastered all over my face.

"So do you have a date yet?" He asked, looking at me with eyes filled with curiosity. I went to answer but then thought about it. I mean, he wouldn't know if I actually had a date or not right? And it was the perfect chance to make him sweat a little. Just until he comes out and says that he wants to go to the Prom with me.

"Uh…yeah….I do….it's Chris. You remember him, right? Cute with dimples and soft brown hair. Replica of me. Yeah I asked him…..last week and he said yes," I explained. I instantly saw Ben stiffen. All the muscles on his arms popped out like eyes opening. I could just stare, grin and 'fangirl' in my head. He forced the corners of his lips to rise saying, "Well, then I'll see him there," through his teeth. "I have to go now, bye," he said, again forcing it through his teeth. He then turned and stormed out of the store not noticing the fact that his mother's birthday present was still un-bought.

CHAPTER THREE


End file.
